Serene as the Current
by LunaLovegood'sBestFriend
Summary: Marilla Ann King was sure that she was a normal girl. You know other than the fact that she can breathe underwater. But when she follows her best friend to a weird island, she discovers that she might not be so normal after all. And what's up with these weird dreams? Enoch/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! So, I know I already have two fanfictions to work on, but I noticed the lack of MPHFPC, or Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, fanfictions and wanted to contribute to that fact. So, I created an OC and I really hope that she's not a Mary Sue, but tell me if she is!**

**NOTE: I am currently reading Hollow City and am only on Chapter Three! If you review, PLEASE do not spoil it for me! **

**Disclaimer: *sarcasm* Yes, I, a fourteen year old girl, am Ransom Riggs. Please, be serious!**

I dived into the water, as graceful as I could be. I quickly began swimming deeper into my underwater paradise. I swam around for about 45 minutes before surfacing and laying flat on my back in the water. Closing my eyes, I began daydreaming, remembering what it was like before my father died.

I remember his face, his smile, his laugh. He was always laughing, cracking jokes at just about everything. He loved my mother so much. They were an unlikely pair, considering how serious she was, but he made her laugh. I miss him so much. I wish-

My thoughts were cut off by a sharp ringing sound near the edge of the pool. Quickly swimming over, I picked it up, seeing the name Ricky flashing on the screen.

"Hey, what's up?" I said, climbing out of the water and wrapping myself in a towel.

"Not much. Special Ed's grandpa's freaking out about something. You want to come check it out with us?"

I smiled. I loved listening to Jacob's grandpa's stories. He may not believe them, but, to some extent, I do. "Sure. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. I was in the pool."

We hung up and I went inside to get changed out of my bathing suit. Walking up the stairs, I noticed how quiet the house was. It was always quiet. My mom had a job as an executive for some company and was always away on business trips. She never seemed to care anymore. Hell, I could get eaten by a pack of wild dogs and she wouldn't notice until two weeks later.

I headed in to my purple room and shut the door. Walking over to my walk in closet, I pulled out a white Blink 182 t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I quickly pulled them on and walked back downstairs. I grabbed my dad's old leather jacket from the coat rack and slipped it on. I hadn't stopped wearing this thing in public since I was 10 and found it in the attic. It was as if it was apart of me.

I tugged on a ratty, old pair of black converse and sat on a barstool in the kitchen to wait for them. I pulled out my phone, quickly checking my email, Tumblr, and Facebook as I waited. Nothing interesting was happening so I shut off my phone and sat back. Oh! I should probably pack a bag, just in case. I grabbed my Attack On Titan messenger bag and quickly filled it with my wallet, sketchbook, colored pencils, phone, and earbuds. I swung it over my shoulder and sat back down. Five minutes later, Ricky's dumb beat-up car pulled up in the driveway.

"What's up, losers?" I exclaimed, climbing in the back, wincing at the duct tape covered seats.

"Hey, Rilla." Jacob turned, smiling at me.

"So, what's up with your grandad?"

"He said something about a key. I think he forgot to take his pills." Jacob replied. Shoot! That reminds me. I was supposed to take my pills this morning. If I don't, I get really anxious. I'll have to take them later.

"Well, lets go see what's going on!"

Jacob gave Ricky directions to his grandfather's house. Once we got there, he walked up and rang the bell. When no one answered, he began banging on the door.

They began joking and I stayed quiet, my anxiety levels starting to raise. He made us stay there as he went inside. Everything was quiet until Jacob called for us. We raced in the direction of his voice and came upon the backyard. We decided it must have been a wild animal that cut the screen door and Ricky walked off to retrieve a gun from his trunk.

Jacob apparently saw something and began following it and I followed after. I swallowed nervously when I noticed something staining the freshly stomped palmettos. Swallowing my anxiety, I walked faster to catch up to Jacob.

We both stopped when we saw him. His shirt was stained with blood, his pants were torn and he was missing a shoe. Jacob stood still until I put a hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he turned to me, the look on his face heartbreaking. He called out to his grandpa, but he didn't respond.

He sank to his knees and I heard Ricky yell from the backyard. "I-I'll go get him." I said, wanting to be away from the gruesome scene and wanting to give Jacob a minute alone with him.

I went back and motioned for Ricky to follow me. He asked lots of question, but I stayed silent.

We were back at the scene and, as soon as he saw it, he stumbled back a bit.

Jacob began standing up and pointed his flashlight somewhere. I turned to look at it, but saw nothing. He yelled out something and Ricky fired at it. He then blacked out. Everything after that, I went through in a daze. The doctors called it shock and said it was normal, but I still felt bad about not doing anything.

Jacob stopped coming out of his house after that and, having experienced grief myself, I didn't push him to. I came over sometimes and sat with him in the laundry room. I told him jokes like he told me all those years ago. He didn't laugh at them a lot, but that was fine. I knew he appreciated the effort.

Ricky stopped coming around. Apparently, he and Jacob had gotten in to a fight. Jacob didn't tell me what it was about, though.

Soon, he began seeing a therapist named Dr. Golan. He stopped believing in the monsters after that and I didn't bring them up again.

We had a party for Jacob's birthday. I'd gotten him a couple funny t-shirts I'd found while at the mall. He smiled at me and said thanks. I was happy to see him smile.

He also got a present from his grandfather, a book with a letter in it. It convinced him to travel to the island his grandpa talked about so often. Even Dr. Golan thought that it was a good idea.

He was going for a couple weeks in June and I thought that maybe he'd want the support. So, I contacted my mom, or, more specifically, her secretary and asked if I could go. Wanting me to get out of her hair, she said yes.

I asked Jacob if it would be okay with him and he said that it was fine. So, I ordered the tickets and got some extra money out of the bank and began packing.

I packed nearly all of my band t-shirts and a couple pairs of colored skinny jeans. I also brought my AoT messenger bag, which had all of the stuff it had in it a few months ago. As I was packing, I glanced at my side table and noticed the picture. It was of my family standing on the beach and holding hands, smiling. I smiled gently and placed it in my suitcase, also adding a white tiger plushie and the blue ring I got for my 8th birthday.

I don't know how this was going to go, but I want to be prepared.

The day we flew to Europe I got up early, since we were going around eight in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and walked in to the attached bathroom. I quickly showered and tugged on my clothes for the day, which were a Fall Out Boy t-shirt and a pair of teal skinny jeans matching the words on the black t-shirt. I walked downstairs to make myself eggs and bacon. I sat in front of the TV while eating, watching a rerun of Ouran High School Host Club, one of my favorite animes. I then dug a pair of black combat boots out of my closet and pulled those on, my black converse packed in my luggage.

I shrugged on my jacket and then grabbed my journal off my nightstand, tucking it into my messenger bag. I checked my phone, making sure I had just enough anime to get me by. I had lots of episodes downloaded onto my phone and I had a lot of music too.

Their car pulled up to the house and I raced out. The ride was silent after about thirty minutes of Mr. Portman trying to get us to talk. The wait for the plane to arrive was also silent.

And the plane, you guessed it, was also silent. I sat sketching out a picture of a dream I had had. Normally, I forgot dreams. Well, at least, the good ones I did. But I'd been having this dream for the past two weeks and I couldn't get it out of my head.

It started out with an older version of me. I couldn't tell how much older exactly, but it had to at least be few years. I was swimming in the ocean, twisting and diving. Then a boy appeared. He had messy blonde hair and called something out to me. I never heard what. I would turn and smile brightly, then hug him. I then splashed him and he looked a little irritated. I would giggle and then he would splash me back. We'd get into a water fight and it would end with him grabbing and kissing me. Then we'd hear something, but I could never see what. The dream ended there.

I sketched out the part where we're splashing each other, me in the middle of a giggle and him smirking at me as he splashed me.

I wondered who he was, but figured if I dreamt it, then it could be real. So, I didn't dwell on it too much.

After that I listened to music until I fell asleep and had the dream again.

**Hello~ This took a while so I hope you like it! **

**ATTENTION: PLEASE, do not call Rilla a Mary-Sue just yet! It's only the first chapter and there's more to come with her! **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao~ I finished Hollow City and can't wait for the next book! **

**Sky: I know! I noticed it after I read the book and went here to check the fanfictions and was surprised to only see thirty! But then again, Archive Of Our Own only has seven! And I'm glad to hear that Marilla seems like a balanced character! I know that she seems like a bystander, rather than an actual character, but she will eventually have a bigger involvement in the story! And her relationship with Enoch won't be all rainbows and sunshine, either. They will clash heads a bit. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. Random Riggs does.**

I was sitting on the ferry, sketching the outline of the island. Setting down my black pencil, I picked up the gray and began sketching the fog surrounding the island. It seemed very mysterious.

"Whatcha drawing?"

I jumped, having been completely distracted by my drawing. Jacob was peering over my shoulder.

"Nosey much?" I teased.

"Very. This is seriously good, Rilla."

I shoved him playfully. "Stop joking around."

"I'm not. It really is."

"Whatever you say…"

It's not that I'm insecure about my art. It's just that I can't just be "seriously good". I have to be amazing to hope to get into the art school of my dreams. Mom would probably pay for it, but she'd also make me pursue a career in Business, which I would never want.

When we got there, I stood mesmerised by it all. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to see what the entire island looked like. Maybe I could find some inspiration for my art.

The ferry docked and I wheeled my black and red rolling suitcase off. We were looking for some place called the Priest Home. Some man directed us to the place and we walked off.

***TimeSkip*** **(You guys already know what happens and it's tiring to keep looking at the book before I type.)**

Some dumb boys named Dylan and, get this, Worm are taking us to the children's home. They walked us there and then ran like the little douchebags they were.

"Yeah, run, you little idiots!" I shouted after them.

"Rilla, calm down." Jacob ordered. I pouted, but obeyed. I guess I really did have a little bit of a short temper, after all.

The house turned out to be run down and, though Jacob thought that it looked like a monster, I thought that it was a treasure, in a way, an artistic way.

I sat down and began drawing as Jacob looked around it. He came back looking even more confused and we left soon after.

We stumbled out of the woods, me nearly falling on my face before Jacob caught me and pulled me back up.

"Real graceful there, Rilla."

"Shut up, asshole."

We walked back to the pub where Jacob plopped down and took a drink of his dad's beer.

"Oh, my sweet lord, what is this? Fermented motor oil? Here, Rilla, try this." He said, sliding it over to me.

I picked it up and examined it. "I don't know. Looks disgusting."

Jake smirked. "Or are you chicken?"

"W-what?" I sputtered. "I'm not chicken."

"Then try it."

"Fine," I decided, tipping the cup back. "I will."

I nearly choked at the disgusting taste. "Gross, it tastes like tar!"

"Well, it just about is," Mr. Portman laughed and took it from me. "It's not like American beer. Not that you two would know what that tastes like, huh?"

"Absolutely not," Jacob winked. I choked back a snort. Mr. Portman thought that Jacob was adventurous and popular, even though he wasn't. I knew for a fact that he'd never tried beer in his life.

We were interviewed by Mr. Portman and luckily passed it. They began to talk more and I wandered off to the bar.

I sat down and Kev turned to me, "Anything I can get you, lass?"

"Oh, no thank you, sir."

"Alright, you need anything, come find me."

I sat on the stool, thinking. I wondered what my mom was doing. Would she even care that I was so far from home? I compared it to Jacob's parents. It terrified them for their son to be so far away, so why doesn't it scare my mom? Did I do something wrong?

'_No,' _I thought. '_Don't start thinking like that, Marilla. If you start, you won't stop until you nearly have an attack._'

I began my breathing techniques and calmed down eventually. 

I decided that it was time for bed and walked upstairs.

I entered the room beside Jacob's and his dad's. It was simple enough with a single bed, a nightstand, and a plain dresser.

I glanced into the mirror as I went to grab my clothes. I had long black hair, reaching my mid-back, with plain grayish blue eyes. I was tiny, only just barely reaching 5'3, and my skin tone was an even medium, but I could tan. However, since I was in the UK, I doubted I would this summer. The thing I hated the most about myself was the angry scar on my lip. I had gotten it when I found out about my...talent.

I changed into a pair of red and black plaid pajamas and climbed into bed. The sheets smelled like vomit, but I was just tired enough that I could stand it.

Falling into a restless sleep, I had another weird dream. But, this time, it wasn't the one I'd had on the plane. This one was freaky with a capital F.

I could only remember spots of it. Somebody screaming at me to run. A sharp pain in my side. Crashing to the ground in pain. A loud screech.

I sat up in bed, shaking. '_What's up with my dreams?_'

I pulled out my phone. 10:36. '_Shit, why didn't that asshole wake me up?_' I thought, climbing out of bed. I hurriedly changed into a black and purple My Chemical Romance shirt and threw on a pair of purple jeans. I tugged on my combat boots that lay next to the door before walking downstairs. Mr. Portman sat at one of the tables, writing.

He looked up as I walked in. "Morning, Marilla. Jacob's already out and I'm not sure where he is, but I'm sure if you look-"

I cut him off. "It's okay, Mr. Portman. I think I'll do my own thing for today."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll let him know you're up when he comes back, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." I smiled.

Running back upstairs yet again, I grabbed my AoT bag and checked that everything was still there. Yep! All there. I quickly shrugged on my jacket, realizing that in my haste I had forgot to put it on.

I decided to simply walk along the beach and listen to music. I popped my pink and black Candy Skull earbuds in and clicked shuffle. "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance began playing.

I smirked and nodded my head along to the beach. "They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books to make a citizen out of you…" I sang softly as I walked my lonely road, or, well, beach.

XxXxXxXInsertLineHereXxXxXxX

Later, around 5:00, I headed back to the pub. I was really hungry since I didn't eat anything for lunch or breakfast. I ate and then was very bored seeing as Jacob hadn't gotten back yet and I couldn't go bug him. I put my earbuds back in and clicked shuffle again.

"Yes!" I whisper-shouted as "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift came on. I know you wouldn't think that I would like her, but what can I say? I have a thing for empowering women.

A little while later, Jake came back in.

"Hey, loser. What've you been up to?" I inquired after he had talked to his dad.

"Learning things about my grandpa. What's been up with you?" He spoke.

"Nothing much. Being bored as my best friend does his mysteryifying." I replied nonchalantly.

"Alright. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up, but I know how you can be in the mornings. And really? 'Mysteryifying?" He laughed.

"Apology accepted. But tomorrow I don't care how I act in the mornings. You better wake me up, you hear me?" I poked him in the chest, getting in his face.

"Yes, I hear you, your majesty." He mock bowed. "Would you like some tea with that?"

"That sounds fabulous, kind sir. Go fetch me some, peasant." I ordered, waving him away with my hand.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

We continued messing around and only late in the night did we finally crawl into bed.

I had a dreamless sleep for once and was actually refreshed when I woke up at 8:00 the next morning.

Jacob looked the exact opposite of me. He looked super tired and it seemed like something was bothering him, but I didn't push him. That was like an unspoken rule in our friendship. Don't push too much.

After breakfast, Jacob wanted to go back to the abandoned children's home, so I followed him, with nothing better to do.

It was drizzling when we walked out. Fortunately, I was wearing my combat boots and jacket, but Jacob wasn't.

"Do you want to go back and get your coat?" I questioned.

"I didn't bring one. Let's keep going." I shrugged and did as he requested, but I couldn't help but think '_What type of person doesn't bring a coat to the UK?_'

We soon reached the orphanage and it was now pouring.

I hurriedly walked inside after Jacob and instantly stopped. The inside was broken up and very messy, but it was still beautiful. I smiled and followed him.

He seemed to be searching for something. I wasn't sure what, but I still followed at a leisurely pace.

He headed down another hall and I stayed, deciding to do some exploring of my own.

I wondered what the children here had been like. Were they kind or nasty horrible children, the kind parents would point out on the street and warn you of them? Were they smart or super dumb, like Mackenzie from my math class? What hobbies did they have? Did they read, sew, paint? And, most of all, were they happy?

I stood there, pondering that until a shout cut my train of thought off.

"Hey, Rilla, I think you might want to see this."

"W-what is this?" There stood a door, possibly leading to the basement? I wasn't sure, but, knowing Jacob, I'll find out soon.

"I'm not sure, but let's find out." I knew it.

'_God damnit, Jake,_' I thought walking down the stairs, cautiously. '_If I die down here, it's your fault._'

XxXxXxXInsertLineHereXxXxXxX

**Here you are~ Fun fact: I'm writing this while I should be studying as I have exams tomorrow, but oh, well. **

**I also got a new book! It was recommended for readers of MPHFPC! It uses pictures to tell the story too, but not significantly as MPHFPC. It's called Asylum! Go check it out!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. AN

**Holy shit I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! I got really caught up in school and I started getting migraines, like horrible migraines. But GOOD NEWS! I will be updating all of these stories and I will also be adding most of them to AO3! It will take some time as some of them I haven't even started the new chapter, but I will update this summer! **

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories! I just uploaded an OHSHCone and I'm pretty happy about it! So, go check it out if you want!**

**XOXO**

**LunaLovegood'sBestFriend**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yep, I decided to update this one first! This is a hard story to write since I'm going by the book and it's very tiring to keep looking at the book but my Ouran story is the same way except with the fact that it's anime. So, here we go!**

_Wow, this place is way dark. And smelly. Great, two things I really hate. _I thought as we walked in, our shirts pulled over our noses.

Jacob tripped over something and I jumped. Luckily, he didn't fall. Who knows what was on the floor down here? _Fortunately, I took my medicine this morning. If I went down here without taking that, I would have had a panic attack. Not like I'm not on the verge of one, anyhow._

He pulled out his phone and I was confused until he pointed it at the floor. _Jacob, you genius! _It didn't make much light, but still.

He aimed it at the wall beside us. Along the wall, there were glass jars full of what looked to be vegetables, kind of like the farmers did when they harvested their own food.

But as we got closer, I realized they weren't vegetables at all. They were _organs_.

I turned around and put my hand over my mouth, even though it was covered by my shirt, to prevent myself from throwing up. It was disgusting and, yet, at the same time, kind of interesting. I'd never seen a real heart before.

Jacob tugged on my arm. _Come on_, he seemed to say. Obeying, I followed.

We wandered away from the jars, closer to a smaller gleam of light. It lead us to another room, this time smaller and with part of the roof caved in. _Must have happened when it was bombed._

He knelt on the floor next to a small pile of debris. I sat next to him and we began picking our way through the pile.

There were small pictures we found in the pile. They looked like any normal family's family pictures. But at the same time, different.

There was a picture of two girls turned around, not facing the camera. And another of a little girl standing near the edge of a small pool, but reflected back there was two little girls.

There was another that I found pretty cool, of a boy with bees on his arm, shoulder, and even his hat. The next I found just plain creepy. It was of two little kids dressed as what appeared to be some sort of clowns. One kid had string hanging out of their mouth and the other one was pulling it out of their mouth. _Weird…_

They looked a lot like Jacob's grandfather's old pictures and there was no way it was coincidence.

There was a loud crash from above us and I jumped, shrieking a totally not girly shriek. Jacob dropped the pictures and bent down to retrieve them, but then came another crash, sending my anxiety levels through the roof. I began silently hyperventilating and Jacob grabbed my arm, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't. I'd already been on the verge of one throughout this whole thing and those crashes sent me over the edge.

There were footsteps and voices behind us and tears sparked in my eyes. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I was scared.

He shoved me slightly behind him, already knowing that I was in no condition to defend myself. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he caused something to come loose and roll across the floor. _Oh no! They're going to hear that! _I began hyperventilating even more. _Calm down! You're going to pass out if you don't stop soon!_

Jacob seemed to have the same idea. He turned around and grabbed my arm again, trying to calm me down.

Then there was a creak above us and a sprinkle of plaster dust fell down.

"Abe? Is that you?" A girl's voice said. I freaked out even more. Normally I kept a cool head in things like this, but I guess it was a bad day. This house was creeping me out.

There was a short period of silence after that and I calmed down. Maybe they had left?

It was only a small stupid hope for there came a glow above us. My heart raced even faster.

I looked where Jacob was looking and saw about half a dozen kids all around the caved in part of the floor above us.

I let out a small whimper. They may have been kids, but I was on edge and quite honestly they could have been bunnies and I still would have freaked out.

He squeezed my hand to reassure me he was still here and I relaxed slightly. It was only then that I noticed that I'd seen the kids before, in Jacob's grandfather's pictures.

The girl from earlier stood up and stared down at us. It intimidated me slightly and I looked away.

I glanced at Jacob and nearly giggled despite the situation. He was gaping at her, his jaw unhinged and everything.

I looked back at the girl and nearly flinched. She looked issed off. Clearly we were not what she was hoping to find. But then again, I probably wouldn't be too happy to see us either. We were both horrible looking. I was crying and shaking still and my clothes were all dusty.

The kids started murmuring and then scrambled away in different directions. Jacob finally found his voice again and began screaming for them to wait. He bolted after them, leaving me to run after him, stumbling over debris. I tripped and fell into a pile, scraping my legs up in the process. _I hope that doesn't get infected._

But I didn't have time to worry. Jacob had gotten to the door and hadn't managed to catch any of the kids, so I brushed myself off and dashed after him.

When I caught up, he was stumbling down the broken steps and still screaming for them to stop. It was starting to scare me again. _Now isn't the time to be scared, Marilla. Your friend needs you!_

We caught a flash in the trees. It was the girl from before. He ran into the woods, leaving me to follow after.

"J-jacob, wait!" I called. I was falling further behind.

I had to keep going. He nearly caught her, except, just at the last second, she turned around and ran into the swamp.

And, of course, my idiotic friend dashed after her. Well, dashed wasn't the right word for it, more like stumbled.

The ground was muddy and seemed to suck your foot down into it. I fell down and mucked up my clothes so many times I lost count. I even had mud in my hair.

But the girl seemed to know exactly where to step. _Maybe she's been here a lot? _My mind supplied.

Jacob followed her footprints and I followed him.

We stumbled further into the mist and eventually it closed up behind us.

The girl's footprints lead to a mound of stones, almost like a cave. I thought we were going to finally stop, but, of course, we were still following her.

The cave was damp and cold and I shivered. My hair was wet and muddy and I was tired. I wanted to go home and I felt like crying. _Stop being a baby!_

Jacob talked to the girl, trying to tell her he meant no harm. I snorted. _Because that's totally going to work. Honestly, Jacob, use some common sense!_

The tunnel widened into a large chamber. _The Chamber of Secrets… Ugh, shut up, stupid weird mind!_

Jacob pulled out his phone again, but there was no girl to be found anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" I spoke, surprised my voice wasn't shaky.

"Obviously, there was no girl. I probably just imagined it." He said, shaking his head.

"What, no! Jacob, there was a girl! I saw her too!" I defended.

"Then you were imagining too. There wasn't a girl, Marilla." He spoke in a soft voice.

"Jake, I'm sure there was a girl. If we just look around, I'm sure we can-" I glanced around, already looking for the girl.

"There wasn't a girl, Marilla!" He yelled.

I drew back, my eyes wide.

"Let's just go back to the bar. There's no use staying here. We should just go home." He turned away.

I nodded, before realizing just what he was saying.

"G-go home? As in home, home?" He nodded. "But, Jacob! You wanted to find out about your grandfather's home! We shouldn't give up now!"

"It was probably just a lie, Marilla."

That scared me a little, not that there wasn't enough that scared me right now. He never called me Marilla. It was always just Rilla or Mar, never Marilla.

This must have really shaken him up.

I nodded, not really believing but accepting what he had said. He'd change his mind, i just knew it.

We walked out of the cave and, being lost in thought, I didn't notice we'd gotten back into town until Jacob nudged me.

"Hm?" I looked up.

The town looked so different. There was no buzz of a generator anywhere which weirded me out. _Did the town suddenly lose gas?_

There were carts of fruit being pulled by horses, which was strange. I hadn't seen a horse in town at all before. Now they were all I could see. There were no cars anywhere.

Everyone was staring at us. _Welp, looks like I'll have to take more meds when we get back to the bar._

We walked into the Home and went to head up the stairs, until we were stopped by a man.

"Where d'ya think yer going?" He barked.

I backed up and hid slightly behind Jacob.

"Just up to our rooms." He answered.

I had a feeling that wasn't going to work.

"That so?" He set down a glass he'd been filling. "This look like a hotel to you?"

"My dad and I have the room upstairs. And she's renting the one next to it!" He pointed at me and I really wished he hadn't because now the man's eyes were on me. "See, here's my key!"

He pulled the key out of his pocket.

The man snatched it. "Let me see that." He examined it in the dim light. "This ain't our key. Now tell me what you really want up there- and this time, don't lie!"

The men didn't believe us and they thought we were something called "Jerry spies". Jacob kept me behind him the entire time.

Eventually he got scared of the men's threats and we began running away. The men tried to chase us, but we got away.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Man, am I going to sleep good tonight._

We dashed behind a row of two cottages into an alley and finally stopped.

Trying to act normal clearly did not come easy to Jake. He was tense the entire time, until a yapping dog walked by followed by a litter of puppies. In the end, we learned we probably shouldn't have relaxed.


End file.
